<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Annoy a Ladybug by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495427">How to Annoy a Ladybug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng'>Marinette_Dupain_Cheng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annoyed Ladybug, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir keeps asking random questions to Ladybug at 1 am over text (right after she finally agreed to texting in civilian forms) while she's trying to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Plagg! PLAGG!" Adrien whisper-screamed.</p><p>"WHAT? What is more important than my dream cheese? The ENTIRE WORLD WAS MADE OF CHEESE, kid, so this better be important."</p><p>"What is life? Is everything the opposite in an alternate universe? Would that mean Ladybug loves me but I don't love her? Or would—" Adrien started.</p><p>"Hey! THAT'S what you woke me up at 1 am to ask about? I thought you knew this Adrien, but random questions at this time are NOT more important than camembert!" Plagg screeched.</p><p>"Shh, fine, I'll ask someone else. Just be quiet, please, or someone will hear you!" Adrien whispered.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, do that. Oh, my delicious camembert, we are reunited at last!" Plagg said, already in his dream world.</p><p>KITTY: Milady?</p><p>BUGABOO: What is it kitty? Is there a villain?</p><p>KITTY: No.</p><p>BUGABOO: Are you okay? Do you need to talk?</p><p>KITTY: No, it's not that either, but I appreciate the concern!</p><p>BUGABOO: Then what was so important that you needed to wake me up this late for?</p><p>BUGABOO: 1 AM?!?!</p><p>KITTY: Hehe, sorry about that.</p><p>KITTY: What is life?</p><p>BUGABOO: What?</p><p>KITTY: I said, "What is life?"</p><p>BUGABOO: I know, I can just scroll up to see it, but WHY?</p><p>KITTY: Just curious...</p><p>BUGABOO: Really, Chat? You text me a random unnecessary question at 1 am, when people usually sleep, because you were CURIOUS?</p><p>KITTY: Yes! Finally! It took you a while to get it!</p><p>BUGABOO: -_-</p><p>KITTY: Well?</p><p>BUGABOO: I don't know, kitty, and I honestly don't care right now.</p><p>KITTY: Wow, LB, thanks for the great answer.</p><p>BUGABOO: No problem.</p><p>KITTY: That was sarcasm.</p><p>BUGABOO: I know. Now are you done with the random questions? Why don't you just ask your kwami or something?</p><p>KITTY: I only asked one!</p><p>KITTY: And I asked him some of them, and he was annoyed because I interrupted his dream about cheese. So he's sleeping.</p><p>BUGABOO: Which is something I should be doing too.</p><p>BUGABOO: Wait. Cheese?</p><p>KITTY: Yep. He's... a different personality.</p><p>BUGABOO: Like you aren't.</p><p>KITTY: Is there an alternate universe where everything is the opposite of what it is here?</p><p>BUGABOO: Chat Noir! Again? I don't know. Maybe?</p><p>KITTY: You really think so?</p><p>BUGABOO: If this conversation will end faster and I can actually get some sleep if I agree, then sure.</p><p>KITTY: Do you think we would be able to meet ourselves in that other universe?</p><p>BUGABOO: Yeah, okay.</p><p>KITTY: Really? Because then...we would meet you as a Ladybug who is in love with me, Chat Noir!</p><p>BUGABOO: Yeah, yeah, sure, you do that, good night!</p><p>BUGABOO: Wait. WHAT?</p><p>KITTY: You walked right into it milady.</p><p>KITTY: Good night!</p><p>BUGABOO: Hold on. Chat! This conversation is NOT over!</p><p>KITTY: Sweet dreams!</p><p>Adrien smiled. His Lady agreed! Sure, she was probably tired and might not have been actually following the conversation, but she agreed! That was all that mattered to him.</p><p>Marinette blinked. Chat Noir tricked her into agreeing that there was a version of herself out there that loved him. Annoyed, she drifted off into her dreamland, where Adrien Agreste was waiting to meet her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"CHAT NOIR! Get back here! I told you last night's conversation was NOT over!"</p><p>Adrien knew this time would come. He'd just found excuses to avoid it before this. He'd also thought he would be able to leave right after the akuma fight so he wouldn't have to deal with an angry Ladybug.</p><p>Chat Noir confidently walked over as if he didn't expect to get into trouble. Of course, he did, but she didn't need to do that.</p><p>"Chat. I have been trying to talk to you for DAYS after that conversation, and you keep changing the topic!"</p><p>"Aww, have I been on your mind for days, milady? There are other ways to say that, you know."</p><p>Ladybug groaned. "ANYWAY. You know I only agreed to what you were saying because I was tired and wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, RIGHT?" She stressed that last word, as if urging him to agree.</p><p>"Sure," he said unconvincingly. "I'm about to detransform, so can I go now?"</p><p>"No, I need to know you actually mean it."</p><p>"I SAID sure..."</p><p>Ladybug was unimpressed. Her expression alone could tell him THAT.</p><p>"LB, if you wanted to do an identity reveal, you could just TELL me. I have 30 seconds." And with that, Ladybug immediately shoved Chat Noir into a storage room and slammed the door as fast as possible. "And that's how you deal with that!" he whispered to himself as he detransformed. "Bugaboo, are you still there?"</p><p>"Hold on, I'm leaving right now."</p><p>Kitty: Tell me when you leave.</p><p>Bugaboo: What a nice thing to say.</p><p>Kitty: I'm serious!</p><p>Bugaboo: WHAT?!</p><p>Kitty: What? You know what I meant.</p><p>Bugaboo: You? Serious? Is that even possible?</p><p>Kitty: -_-</p><p>Bugaboo: THIS IS AN IMPORTANT DAY IN HISTORY, EVERYONE.</p><p>Kitty: We're the only ones who can see this conversation, milady.</p><p>Bugaboo: CHAT NOIR IS SERIOUS. </p><p>Kitty: I am!</p><p>Bugaboo: Should we get Alya to put this on the Ladyblog?</p><p>Kitty: Are you even listening? Why would we do that? It's nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>Bugaboo: *gasps*</p><p>Kitty: Seriously?</p><p>Bugaboo: You.</p><p>Kitty: What?</p><p>Bugaboo: Just.</p><p>Kitty: Hurry up and type it already!</p><p>Bugaboo: Said.</p><p>Kitty: You're doing this on purpose.</p><p>Bugaboo: THAT YOU BEING SERIOUS IS NOTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY!</p><p>Kitty: -_-</p><p>Bugaboo: Wait.</p><p>Kitty: ?</p><p>Bugaboo: Are you...?</p><p>Kitty: Am I what? And have you left yet?</p><p>Bugaboo: Are you the Chat Noir from that alternate universe that Chat talked about that other day? The Chat Noir who's the opposite of the one from this universe?</p><p>Kitty: What? No. Of course not!</p><p>Kitty: Wait. You mean the Chat Noir a version of you is in LOVE with?</p><p>Bugaboo: -_-</p><p>Bugaboo: This is what I get for messing around. And yeah, I left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is REALLY random, but I found the idea of Chat doing this sort of funny, so I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>